In recent years, LED chips as illumination source used in indoor illumination field are developed rapidly. People continuously discover LED lamps that are easily manufactured and have stability. A traditional LED lamp structure mainly includes five parts of a bulb head, a driver, a radiator, a LED aluminum substrate and a bulb housing, where the LED aluminum substrate and the driver are of a separate style, and the driver and the LED light source are connected via melding. For example, the China invention patent, issued and published on Aug. 15, 2013 with patent No. 201320502252.5, disclosed a type of LED lamp structure piece. The LED lamp structure piece includes a lamp housing, a radiator, a LED light source plate, and a lamp cap, where the radiator includes a radiator base, cooling fin, and a hollow tube, the hollow tube is located below the radiator base and connected to the radiator base, and the hollow tube has a inside space for containing LED driver source.
Because the driver source is contained in the sleeve tube in the center of the radiator, when the driver source is connected with the LED source plate, electrical wires need to be go through the center of the radiator and fixed to the LED aluminum substrate via melding, which is complicated on assembling and causes high manufacturing cost.